Tristan Jones
Tristan Jones is a comic book writer and artist from Melbourne, Australia, who previously worked on Mirage Studios' "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" franchise. Related to Ghostbusters Pitches In 2009, Tristan Jones was invited to pitch a story to IDW Publishing Comics by Chris Ryall before Displaced Aggression was approved, and then again by another writer and Tom Waltz in about Fall 2009. Both got positive responses but only the second one was given the green light by both Sony and IDW. However, it never materialized. Tristan Jones comment 11/22/10 In the original pitch Jones was asked to submit to IDW Publishing Comics had the Ghostbusters in the process of developing new vehicles. Egon and Ray devised a mobile containment unit/god trap, which is built into the back of a garbage truck similar to the Ecto-Garbage Truck. He also had them working on mounted proton cannons to go on Ecto-1 and other vehicles or even buildings. Sonic devices would also have been brought in and played with. Tristan Jones deviantArt comment 7/18/10 For the latter pitch Tristan Jones discussed with the writer (and friend) was about an idea for the Spider Witch. It was essentially a sequel to Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Tristan Jones, Spider Witch 8/24/10 Tristan Jones post @ Ectozone forums 10/1/11 Jones also had an idea for a one off story featuring Jennifer from the first film where she really started developing powers beyond her control and comprehension, and goes straight to Peter about it. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Jennifer" 8/6/10 Tristan Jones comment #1 8/6/10 Tristan Jones comment #2 8/6/10 On July 18th, 2010, Jones posted a panel from a never submitted/finished pitch. It featured the Firehouse. Tristan Jones deviantArt 7/18/10 On July 19th, 2010, Jones posted another panel from one of his pitches. It featured Janine Melnitz. Tristan Jones, deviantArt 7/19/10 On July 21, 2010, Jones posted the first page of a never submitted/finished pitch pitch. It included the previous panel of Janine and the Firehouse. Tristan Jones deviantArt 7/21/10 On July 25th, 2010, Jones posted another panel of the never submitted/finished pitch. The panel featured Egon and Peter talking about the former's study of particular entities in a new containment field. Jones took some liberties with the main hall, just to mix it up a bit. The idea behind the basement was it's been expanded somewhat differently: containment units up in the main hall that have been "perfected" and made into a small room sized chamber that's built into the wall near the Containment Unit. The idea was that Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz built a new cell connected directly to the Containment Unit, allowing them (once they figured out how) to extract specific entities to study in an enclosed and safe environment. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Basement Talk" 7/25/10 Tristan Jones, comment 7/21/10 On July 26th, 2010, Jones posted another page. It featured the containment cell and a new entity Jones noted was "it's sort of like a copycat, but with a twist. It's somewhere between a possessor and a copycat." He noted he plotted out something very similar, directly inspired by the idea of Otherworld from Silent Hill. Tristan Jones, deviantArt - "It's Not Him" 7/26/10 Tristan Jones, comment #1 7/27/10 Tristan Jones, comment #2 7/27/10 On July 29th, 2010, Jones posted some of the last art he did for the never submitted/finished Ghostbusters comic pitch. The "Slimer" ghost incarcerated in the cell underwent a horrendous transformation. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Slimer Transforms" 7/29/10 Ongoing Series Tristan Jones will be involved in the upcoming monthly Ghostbusters comic book by IDW Publishing Comics. Originally, Jones was approached to make the long-asked about Tobin's Spirit Guide he was working on. Tristan Jones post @ Ectozone forums 10/1/11 Tristan Jones, deviantArt Tobin's Spirit Guide work On June 3rd, Jones revealed he will be working on supplemental material for each story. These supplements are in the form of files audited by Walter Peck, in his role as head of the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (P.C.O.C.) from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. They include looking at the entities encountered throughout IDW's run (which includes everything before Infestation), staff profiles, equipment data, and so forth. It will also only be appearing in the individual issues for the time being. The very first file will feature something familiar to everyone. Jones also helped create some of the entities that will appear in the series IDW's Ghostbusters P.C.O.C. On June 9th and 10th, respectively, Tristan Jones revealed he will be doing a variant cover for issue three TRexJones Tweet and Erik Burnham will be doing a cover for issue four. erikburnham Tweet On June 11th, Tristan Jones posted a blog that explained he would be doing between 2-7 pages of supplemental material in the back of each issue. He reiterates, this material is exclusive to the single issues. He also writes he will doing variant covers as of issue 3 and there is the possibility he will pencil a story sometime in the future. Tristan Jones deviantArt Journal On June 12th, Jones elaborated that his cover for issue 3 will involve the creature in the issue's story. Journal Comment #4 On June 15th, Jones tweeted he is working on a cover that has Gozer, (he clarifies it is not the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man), on it. TRexJones Tweet 6/15/11 TRexJones Tweet #2 6/15/11 On June 16th, Jones tweeted he "just finished the art for Ghostbusters #3's cover" and is "awaiting color feedback." TRexJones Tweet 6/16/11 On December 12th, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed he is working covers for Issues #9, 10, 11, and 12. NonCanonical Podcast #87, ts. 1:11:06-1:11:09 On January 1st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he is starting to work on a 24 page back up story for Ghostbusters. TRexJones Tweet #1 1/1/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 GB test roughs Non-Ghostbusters Works *Tales of the TMNT Issues 36, 48, 50, 56, 59, 61, and 64 *Titan's Magazine *Cereal:Geek *Reviewer at digital-retribution *Contributor to Non-Canonical Podcast and GamePlay Podcast External Links *Tristan Jones at Deviantart *Tristan Jones at Twitter *Tristan Jones at Facebook References Category:Writers Category:Pencilers